


Seasons of Time

by Immaship



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, JaeYong - Freeform, Johnjae are baristas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Memory Loss, Paris (City), Past Relationship(s), past dojae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaship/pseuds/Immaship
Summary: “I’m just trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat, you know?”Taeyong says to his friend.Ten sighs heavily as he sees his friend stuck in a hard place.“I know. But we’re different from them, we can’t be with them, even if they’re the most precious to us.”“And we don’t have a heart anymore that can beat.”The first tear flows down on Taeyong’s cheek as he hears those words, knowing his friend is right.“Then why do I feel like my heart is breaking when it’s not beating?”An au about how devastating it is to be able to live forever but you can't live together with the ones you love, because they can't remember you.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Summer They Both Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This will be my first chaptered fic. It is still in progress. I will say already that I might not be able to update this immediately since I still have school works to be done, but I'll try my best. I promise that.
> 
> Note: I put months as guides on what season/s the part/s of the story is taking place
> 
> Please leave a comment on what are your thoughts in the story and if there are some errors or parts that is hard to understand or confusing :)
> 
> Thank you and hope you'll enjoy <3 <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Taeyong frequents the cafe Jaehyun works at
> 
> \- Jaehyun offered him a tour around the area
> 
> \- They get to know each other more and fall at the same time

**August - October**

**//At the Cafe//**

It is an ordinary, warm morning in August at the cafe. Jaehyun is sweeping the floor and arranging the tables and books on the wall shelf.

“Jaehyun!” Johnny calls as he stands in front of the entrance door.

“Yeah?!” Jaehyun replies as he looks up and down on the shelf while thinking where he should put the books he is holding.

“I’ll be sweeping some dried leaves outside!”

“Sure!”

Johnny unlocks the door and steps out. He carries along with him a broom and a dust bin (the one like in fast-food chains, not sure what it’s supposed to be called). He is hit strongly by the autumn breeze, a sign that the autumn season has now begun.

Jaehyun continues arranging the books by their order per series. He is somehow getting more annoyed because some customers don't care about putting a book back to where they took it. He was too immersed in arranging the books that he was unaware of someone entering. 

“Hello?”

Jaehyun jumped a little in surprise before turning to face the source of the voice, who was standing at the entrance.

“Yes?” Jaehyun says. The customer was wearing a white patterned polo, beige pants, and a fedora. His skin looks so smooth, and his frame is very slim and tall. He didn’t expect to be stunned when the customer takes off the hat and unveils a beautiful face, sparkly eyes, and soft white-blonde hair brushed on the sides. 

Jaehyun doesn't realize that his mouth is slowly falling open by the internal malfunction he’s going through. The customer smiles at him, which made his heart flutter.

“Hello,” The customer politely greets. “Are you open? The sign outside says you’re open.” He points at the door. 

Jaehyun snaps himself out. He blushes as he feels slightly embarrassed from staring at the customer, most likely a stranger since this is the very first time he sees someone this. . .stunning. 

He clears his throat and stands properly. “Ah, yes, we are open. Sorry.”

The customer lets out a soft chuckle. “That’s fine. You seem pretty busy anyway,” he says. “And I’m used to people having the same reactions as you had when they see me.” He sounds a little bit embarrassed for saying that and noticing the awe-struck stares from the handsome barista. 

“Oh...” was the only thing Jaehyun could say. He couldn’t blame those people, though. 

“Then, ah...what would you like to order?” Jaehyun says each word carefully, really feeling flustered and embarrassed.

“A cup of americano, please,” The customer replies.

“Okay, I'll serve it to you in a moment,” Jaehyun says as he places the books he’s holding on the spaces in the shelf.

“Okay, I’ll go take a seat.”

Jaehyun nods, to which the customer smiles before turning around and finding a table. He watches as the customer sits on one of the couches on the side by the window, looking more stunning as the morning rays illuminate his face, making his skin glow. 

He snaps himself out of his trance, then gets back to his job of being a barista rather than a creep. He walks back to the counter to prepare the americano and distract himself from ogling at the customer. 

After he finished making the americano, he suddenly had the idea to give him something special. The various options of sweet treats displayed in the glass case beside the counter made him too engrossed in his thoughts, thinking about what the attractive customer would like. He was too focused on what bread or pastry he would give that he didn't notice a presence beside him.

“Who’s that freakishly stunning customer?” Johnny whispers in his ear, which made him jump and almost curse.

Jaehyun frowns and places a hand on his chest as his heart beats more than ever. “What is wrong with you?!” He lowers his voice as he speaks. 

Johnny is entertained while quietly watching his friend get smitten (as if he wasn’t too) and flustered by the customer. He has seen many customers captivated by Jaehyun’s handsomeness and enticed by his sweet, deep voice, but this is the first time he saw his friend be the one in their shoes. 

“Yah. I should be the one who’s asking you that. You’re the flustered one, and” Johnny reaches his left ear. “Your ears are really red right now.”

Jaehyun swats Johnny’s hand away, then covers his ears with his hands. “Shut up. Just take the americano and serve it to him.”

Johnny’s eyes went wide and quirks a brow up. “This the first time you addressed someone by a pronoun and not just by ‘customer’. So he’s special now?” He teases more.

Jaehun flaps his hand, like shooing Johnny away. “Just take the americano. Don’t keep him waiting.”

“Oh, ho ho. He really is special.” Johnny continues to tease, which earns him a hit on the arm, which he slightly regrets. “Ow, ouch, that hurts, that hurts.” Then he starts making the americano.

“Serves you right,” Jaehyun says. He lets out a deep sigh for almost having a heart attack. He looks up at the entrance and greets the new customers arriving.

He puts on a polite smile when a customer and her friend stands in front of him to order. “Good morning! What would you ladies like to order?” That’s how his morning went.

  
  
  


_Hmm. . .he’s quite interesting._ The stunning customer thinks to himself as he watches Jaehyun smile brightly as if he wasn’t a flustered slash blushing mess a moment ago. _People are fascinating._ He takes one last sip of his americano before leaving.

* * *

**//The next day at the cafe//**

Jaehyun is the one who’s on ‘dried leaves sweeping’ duty today. As he sweeps some fallen leaves in front of the cafe, he didn’t expect to be face to face again with the ‘stunning’ customer from yesterday. 

The man is now wearing a plain blue polo blouse tucked in his black jeans. “Hello. Good morning.” He greets with a bright smile.

“Uh...he—hello,” he gulps, then feels his skin slightly heating and bows. 

The two of them stand there, in the middle of the street, looking at each other. The man looks at Jaehyun with the sweetest smile he has ever seen. 

“Can I help you?” Jaehyun asks.

The man beams. “Yes. Is the cafe open?”

“It will be, in,” Jaehyun looks at his watch. “Five minutes.” He looks at the man again.

“Ohh... Then I guess I’ll come back later.” The man’s beamy expression changed into a hint of disappointment. “Sorry for disturbing you.” He turns around and starts to walk away.

Jaehyun has an internal fight on whether to ask for the man to stay or wait for him to come back.

  
  


The man was now a couple of blocks away from the cafe. _It’s fine. I like to explore the whole street anyway. Five minutes will pass as fast as one decade does._ He says in his mind.

He was walking along the streets, humming something in his mind, until he was suddenly pulled by his arm and then turned around. He is surprised to see the handsome barista again. 

His mouth falls open, not knowing what to say. The barista is still holding the broom and the dust bin and panting and eagerness evident in his eyes. 

“Ah...can I help you?” He asks, still surprised.

“Ah... Would you like to. . .to go to the cafe?” Jaehyun asks, flustered and panting.

The man smiles and chuckles at how Jaehyun asks him. “But I thought it still won’t be open for five minutes? I was planning to spend the whole five minutes walking around the block.”

Jaehyun blinks his eyes as he processes what the man just said. “Uh...are you new here?” He wondered.

The man nods. “Yes.”

“Oh...”

“Then would you like me to tour you around?” Jaehyun asks shyly.

The man smiles warmly and looks at him softly. _He looks so adorable_ , the man says in his mind. “Hm...but aren’t you supposed to be sweeping the dried leaves?” He teases.

Jaehyun is taken aback, but then he says, “that can wait.” Now, it’s the man, who is taken aback. “The walk around the block takes at least five minutes. After the walk around, we will be back in front of the cafe.”

The man didn’t say anything.

“That is if you’re interested?” 

The man chuckles and places a hand on Jaehyun’s hand on his arm. “Of course, I am.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says, then smiles back.

Jaehyun let go of the man’s arm then they stood side by side before they started walking.

  
  


Jaehyun became a tour guide to the man. He points out the stores and says something about them. He also gives some fun facts along the way about his own experiences in certain stores. He even narrates how the street changes per season since the fall season is starting.

The man is enjoying Jaehyun’s company and cheerful aura. The man listens to everything Jaehyun says and asks questions when he doesn't understand something or is curious about certain stories about Jaehyun’s life. 

  
  


After almost 10 minutes, the two of them arrive in front of the cafe. They were both giggling about something as Jaehyun opened the door and held it for the man to enter first.

An ‘Eh-ehem’ stops them from giggling. The man looks at Johnny with innocent eyes, while Jaehyun looks at him with shock and fear. Johnny looks at Jaehyun, then to the man. Then back to Jaehyun, then to the man again, and then back to Jaehyun. But then he looks at the man and gives him a big smile. “Hello and Good morning!”

The man bows and cheerfully greets, “Good morning to you too!”

“You are our first customer for this morning. What would you like to order, sir?”

“A cup of americano, please.”

“Noted.” Johnny says, “Please take a seat and my friend,” he pulls Jaehyun by his arm. “And I will be back to give you your order, okay?”

“Okay.” The man says as he watches Johnny pull Jaehyun towards the counter. He looks around before spotting the table he sat at yesterday.

Johnny faces Jaehyun and gives him the 🙂 face. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Jaehyun asks, getting anxious with Johnny’s expression.

“I thought you said that you’re doing the ‘dried leaves sweeping’ duty?” Johnny crosses his arms on his chest and makes a sassy face.

“I am,” Jaehyun says, a little bit unsure and a little bit sure.

“Sure...but then you suddenly disappeared and came back with the ‘special’ customer.”

“Well, he came by a little bit earlier. I told him that he might have to come back after five minutes, then he cheerfully said okay. When he started walking down the street, I felt a little bad for making him walk around the block alone, and he’s new here, by the way, which means that he doesn’t know the area yet. So, I just thought that why not accompany him and give a tour or something...” Jaehyun says definitively and defensively. He is literary red all-over his face, but mostly his ears.

Jaehyun lowers his head because he felt embarrassed for telling his friend everything that happened minutes ago.

Johnny suddenly bursts into laughter. Jaehyun is surprised to see his friend laughing. Then he realizes that the friend in question is none other than Johnny Seo. He went from 😣 to 😑. 

“Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha” 

“Screw you, dude.” Jaehyun then turns to the coffee dispenser and starts making the americano. 

Johnny catches his breath and wipes some tears in the corner of his eyes. “Sorry, bro, but,” he sniffs, then leans his arm on the edge of the counter to stable himself. “This is the first time you’ve ever done that on a customer, let alone a stranger.”

Jaehyun stays quiet, knowing his friend is right.

When Johnny stops laughing and becomes serious, he looks at his friend and says, “You like him, don’t you?” He asks in his low voice.

“What?” Jaehyun asks and crooks his eyebrows. 

“I said. You like him, don’t you?” Johnny repeats.

“Hmm...”

Johnny anticipates an answer, but the bell at the door chimes and their customers enter, a group of office ladies. 

They both point in their direction and greet “Good Morning!”

“Serve this to the guy, I’ll handle the orders of these ladies,” Jaehyun says as he hands Johnny the tray with the americano and a bowl of strawberries. 

Johnny didn’t say any word and just did what Jaehyun said. 

_He addresses him as a person, not in a general business kind._ Johnny says in his mind.

“Here’s your order sir,” he says as he places the cup of americano and the bowl of strawberries, one by one. Lastly, he puts a fork by the bowl and a small spoon on the saucer of the americano. “Please enjoy. “ he says with a bright smile.

“Ah, excuse me?” 

“Yes, sir?”

“I didn’t order the bowl of strawberries.” The man says with a confused expression.

Johnny smirks as he says in his mind, _Jung Jaehyun, tsk, tsk, tsk._

  
  
  


Jaehyun sighs after he cleans and dries another cup. He might have many mornings like this, but it’s still tiring to make different types and varieties of coffee one after the other. You also have to make sure it will still taste excellent and look astonishing.

“Excuse me?”

Jaehyun stops what he’s doing then looks up to the source of the voice. He was quite surprised to see the man again. 

“Yes, can I help you?” He asks, then places the cup at the top of the coffee machine and wipe his hands on the lower part of his apron. 

“Um, I just want to say thank you for the tour and,” The man shyly smiles as he lowers his head a little, then raises it a bit, but he keeps his eyes on the floor. “For the strawberries.” Then his eyes meet Jaehyun. “That’s very sweet of you . . “ He trails.

Jaehyun, who is malfunctioning, still gets to catch up with what the sentence means. “Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.” He says with a shy bread smile.

“Oh, okay,” The man smiles brightly. “I’m Taeyong, Lee Taeyong. Nice meeting you, Jaehyun. “ He reaches his hand, which Jaehyun accepts and shakes. 

When Taeyong let go of Jaehyun’s hand, Jaehyun had a lingering feeling of not letting it go. 

“See you again tomorrow,” Taeyong says before sending a wink to Jaehyun and walking away. 

If Jaehyun is malfunctioning, now he’s _malfunctioning_.

Johnny watches the whole scene while containing every facepalm and laughs inside him. _I can’t believe that I’m having a front view seat on watching my best friend malfunction._

“Dude,” Jaehyun says, as he slowly recovers from malfunctioning and turns to Johnny. “Did I just malfunction?”

“Yup.”

* * *

**//After many days//**

Taeyong kept on coming back every single day. He and Jaehyun grew closer and got to know each other better as they hang out in the mornings when there are no customers yet. Giving Johnny a front-row seat on the very cheesy romance movie couple vibes they're projecting, making him feel more lonely. They also stroll in the afternoons by the park or the seaside while talking about their day or lives. 

Taeyong learns that Jaehyun used to live in America for four years. He is also good at singing, where Taeyong even asked him, with that big round Bubu eyes, to sing for him. Jaehyun sang him Lauv’s _Like Me Better_ , making Taeyong like him more (or more like fall for him more). Taeyong also learns that Jaehyun's family is full of people that can end every models’ career because of their visuals. Too bad his older brother is a doctor, and his sister is a businesswoman and a head manager in a fashion company. Jaehyun dreams of becoming a singer or an actor before.

"So why did you choose to be just a barista?"

"If I’m not a barista, then I wouldn't be able to meet you," he says confidently while looking at Taeyong's eyes.

Taeyong is left speechless with the sudden confidence coming from Jaehyun. He clears his throat and skips along the path, making dried leaves jump in the air.

Jaehyun watches him and smiles in awe. _He’s so cheerful. I like it._

* * *

**//Somewhere in October//**

Taeyong opens the door of the cafe and walks in, having a sense of familiarity and warmth. He heads to the table he always goes to, sitting on the familiar softness of the couch. 

“He’s here,” Johnny whispers to Jaehyun, who is standing and looking at Taeyong from behind the counter. “Are you ready to tell him?” 

“It’s now or never,” Jaehyun says before taking a deep breath and taking steps of courage.

He stops in front of the table and looks at Taeyong. Taeyong looks up to him, making their eyes meet. Jaehyun gives a shy smile, “Good morning. What would you like today?”

Taeyong gives him a shy smile too. “I guess just another cup of americano.”

“Oh, okay,” Jaehyun says. He stands there, feeling more nervous compared to when it was his final exams in his senior year in college. "Ah. . .," He says under his breath. _You know what, probably now is not the right time. Probably next time._ He nods to himself, then turns to walk away.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong calls before Jaehyun can even take a step, then making his heart skip a beat, literally. “Uh… I fell for you. I like you.” 

Jaehyun turns to Taeyong with sheer surprise on his face. He can’t believe what he just heard from the person he was planning on confessing to. He smiles, “We feel the same, then.”

And that is how a wonderfully beautiful relationship bloomed in the middle of fall.


	2. The First Snow Really Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ten arrived from Paris
> 
> \- Johnny met Ten
> 
> -Ten founds out about Jaehyun (it didn't went well)

**November - December**

**//November, at the airport//**

Taeyong is sitting at one of the waiting areas in the arrival zone. He is waiting for a friend of his that came from Paris. They’ve planned this ever since Taeyong mentioned going back to South Korea. They planned to go back together, but his friend had to stay back in Paris for a month because of his work.

He looks left and right to see his friend. He opened his phone and dialed his friend. He waits for his friend to pick it up for him to know if he had already checked in and where he would meet him. 

“Taeyoung~~!” A small voice came from the left direction. Taeyong turns and sees his friend. 

“Tennie~~!” He says in a delighted voice and stands up, then runs towards his friend’s arms. “Hiii.” 

“Helloooo.” his friend giggled as he did too with their way of greeting.

  
  


“Have you eaten something on your flight? Do you want me to cook something for you?” Taeyong asks Ten as he removes his boots and places them on the shoe rack by the door. 

“Nah, I’m fine. Just need to sleep more.” Ten replies before yawning. He places his luggage on the side of Taeyong’s couch and his backpack on it. He looks around the very warm and very ‘Taeyong’ living room. His eyes stop at a particular spot. “You have an aquarium?!”

Ten immediately walks towards it and puts his face on the glass, watching the shrimps, small fishes, and water plants move along the water. He resembles a cat looking at an aquarium because of his cat-eye like eyes and the sparkles in them.

Taeyong giggles with the reaction of his friend. “Yup. I felt lonely. That’s why I decided to build one and put some little fish friends. So I won’t feel lonely anymore.”

_And I have someone to make me feel loved._ Taeyong smiles at himself as he says that in his mind. The smile suddenly turns into a frown and worry now on his face. He looks at Ten, who is still amused with the aquarium. _I’m sorry, Ten. I might have to keep something from you, for now._

  
  
  
  


\----------

**//First week of December//**

The two love birds are on their weekly stroll in the park on Thursday; because it’s Jaehyun’s day off. It is a late cold afternoon, making Taeyong stand closer to the other. Jaehyun wraps his arm on Taeyong to keep him close and warm, and because he finds the latter adorable. 

“Why is it so...cold? I already have like six hot pockets in my jacket.” Taeyong complains.

Jaehyun chuckles. “Come here.” He says as he stops and turns Taeyong to him. He looks at Taeyong with full adoration and love before enveloping him in his arms. Some people look at them or eye them, but of course, it doesn’t matter. Taeyong settles himself with the warmth coming from Jaehyun, and then he wraps his arms around Jaehyun too.

Jaehyun moves a bit away from Taeyong to get a look at him. “Do you still feel cold?” Taeyong pouts then nods. “Don’t worry, I’m here,” he says before leaning in and placing a warm kiss on top of Taeyong’s head. They hug each other again before continuing their stroll, having their arms on each other’s sides. 

Taeyong leans his head on Jaehyun's right shoulder as he slides his hand in between their sides and intertwines their hands. Jaehyun is taken by surprise by the gesture but holds Taeyong’s hand tighter. 

“Oh!” Taeyong stops in his steps, making Jaehyun stop too. “Look at the snow,” he points at the white thing that dropped on his nose. He and Jaehyun look up at the sky and see snow falling. 

“It’s the start of winter,” Jaehyun says.

“The first snow,” Taeyong says.

"Would you like to go skating when the river's frozen?" 

"Of course, I would love to."

  
  
  


\----------

**//Few days later//**

“Taeyong-ah,” Ten calls from the living room.

“Yeah? What is it?” Taeyong replies from the other end of the couch. 

“Where do you always go every Thursday late afternoon?”

Taeyong felt a sudden feeling of anxiety on Ten’s question, but he smoothly answered, “Just strolling at the park.”

“Uh, huh,” he nods, then squints his eyes. “But why did you never ask me to come with you?”

“Hmm. . . then would you like to come with me tomorrow?” Taeyong asks, knowing this is the only way for Ten not to be suspicious. 

“Hm, okay.” Ten beams. Taeyong smiles at his friend.

  
  
  


\--------

**//The Thursday//**

Ten and Taeyong stroll along the park, which is now covered in snow. The trees have snow on their branches, and the grass is now at the bottom of the white crystal snow. People skate along the small park river that is now frozen, while the kids are playing snowball fights in the snowy field. 

“I never knew that I would miss the snow here in Korea.” Ten says as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate that they bought at the hot chocolate stall at the entrance. 

“Yeah. there might be snow in France too, but the snow here in Korea hits differently.” Taeyong replies.

They continued their stroll when Taeyong thought of bringing Ten to the cafe. He thought that maybe it’s okay to introduce them to each other but minus the relationship status he has with a particular person.

“Hey, Ten,”

Ten looks at him. “Hm?”

“Remember the cafe that I told you to always go to?” 

Ten nods. “Yeah. But you never really bother to ask me to come with you whenever you go there. Why?” Ten turns into the ‘bitchy-friend’ mode, crossing his arms on his chest, tilting his head on the side, and making _the_ face.

“Looking for a good timing. . . ?” Taeyong lifts his shoulders and apologetically smiles. 

“Whatever.” Ten waves his hand. “Just take me there. I need something hot, more particularly a Caffe Americano.”

“I still don’t understand what’s the difference between an americano and _a_ Caffe Americano.” Taeyong wonders as they both continue their stroll.

“You will never understand Taeyongie. You will never understand.” Ten says, smiling cheekily.

  
  
  


\----------

**//at the cafe//**

Taeyong and Ten enter the cafe and are surprised to see the place crowded, and there's a long line at the counter. 

"I think it'll take us hours and hours before we could order. Let's just go home and cook ramen," Ten says. He turns on his heels and starts walking towards the door when someone opens the door. He became paler than he already is when he sees the face under the wooly snow hat.

He stood there just, staring with shock and fear in his eyes. The guy felt tense and awkward by Ten’s stare at him. “Uh. . . excuse me, are you okay, sir?” 

Ten couldn’t even form any word in his mind to reply. 

“Johnny?” Taeyong asks, standing behind Ten. 

The guy turns out to be Johnny, looks at Taeyong, and feels a little bit better. “Hi, Taeyong.” He says, then beams a smile at him and waves a little. “Are you here to see Jaehyun? He’s not here. I think he’s in the park. Wait, weren’t you supposed to be with him?” Johnny asks, as he suddenly remembered Jaehyun telling him that he will not be able to work today because he planned something for Taeyong. 

Taeyong’s eyes went wide by suddenly remembering what he and Jaehyun talked about weeks ago. “Omo! Ya! I forgot. Do you think he’s still there?” He asks hastily to Johnny. He is in complete panic mode. 

“I--I think so,” Johnny answers while nodding his head, startled on how to answer a panicky Taeyong. 

“Okeh! Ah--ah, can you accompany my friend?” He asks Johnny, then immediately turns to Ten without waiting for Johnny’s response. “Is it okay with you if Johnny will accompany you, Ten? He’s nice, I promise.”

_I know._ Ten thoughts on what Taeyong said. Taeyong waits for his answer. He nods, then Taeyong smiles gladly at him. “Okay. Thank you. I’m really sorry, but I have to go. Bye Tennie~” Taeyong said before to Johnny. “Bye Johnny, and thank you for telling me.” he stands on tiptoes to give Johnny a small peck on the cheek (well, Johnny still ends up bending his knees a little, because ya know, he’s tall).

Taeyong runs out of the cafe and towards the park. 

Johnny and Ten stand awkwardly in front of each other, not knowing what to say. “So. . . ah. . .” Johnny places his hand on his nape to ease down the tension and awkwardness he’s feeling at the stare of the other male.

“I’ll just head back to the apartment and cook something,” Ten says. “Thanks for. . .accompanying me for a couple of seconds. Bye.” He walks past Johnny and is about to open the door when a hand caught his wrist.

“Wait. Wouldn’t you like to stay for a while?” Johnny asks.

Ten turns to him, still with a -_- face. “I would love to, but actually,” then he raises his _‘um, actually’_ finger and tone. “There’s a long-ass line here, and I am in dire need of something hot, and I think it will take hours and hours before--”

“I’m hot,” Johnny cuts him, “And I’m free. You can have me.” The sudden confidence and boldness surprise Ten, and the smirk and wink also adds up to it. It also gives him nostalgic butterflies in his stomach. “There’s a restaurant around the street I know, and I saw on my way here that there are not many people there. What do you say?”

Ten thinks for a while on whether to accept Johnny’s offer, like the same way _before_. Ten gulps, then reply, “Nah, I’m good. Neither Taeyong nor I have fed the fishes, so I have to go back. Thanks for the kind offer though,” Ten lowers his head then turns to the door, but the hold on his wrists tightens then makes him turn away from the door again. 

“Are you sure?” Johnny asks, with a slight optimism inside him on Ten changing his mind. 

Ten nods. 

Johnny accepts the response, not to look insistent. I mean, they just met minutes ago. He lets go of Ten’s wrists with an unknown feeling like he doesn’t want to let go.

Ten turns to the door and is about to exit when Johnny says, “I’m Johnny, by the way. I almost forgot.” 

_I know._ Ten says in his mind. “I’m Ten. Bye.” He opens the door then walks outside. 

“Why do I feel like I met him before?” Johnny asks no one. "And Taeyong has pet fishes?"

  
  


\-----------

**//At the park//**

Taeyong texts Jaehyun asking him where he is for like five times. Jaehyun hasn't replied, which made Taeyong nervous and anxious about the possibility that Jaehyun has left and that he broke his promise to Jaehyun. 

“Jaehyun,“ He says under his breath. “Where are you?”

“Right here,” a voice came behind him, which startled him and made him slap the person, which is Jaehyun. 

Taeyong gasps. Jaehyun hold his left cheek, “ow,” 

“I’m so sorry,” Taeyong immediately apologizes, and holds Jaehyun’s face and looks at the red mark on the cheek. He massages the red mark with his cold yet soft palm. “You startled me.”

Jaehyun chuckles then holds Taeyong’s hand over his cheek. “It’s okay. It’s my fault, I’m sorry..” then he rubs the circle with his thumb on the top of Taeyong’s hand. 

Taeyong softens at the gesture. “I’m sorry for forgetting about our plan. I forgot about it because I toured my friend.”

“Friend?” Jaehyun frowns his brows and stops rubbing Taeyong’s hand, then stands straight (the one thing straight about him, lol).

“Yup. Remember Ten? The friend I told you about that I met at an art school in Paris.” Taeyong says.

“Oh, right, Ten.” Jaehyun nods. “Why don't you invite him to come to the cafe sometimes?”

“Maybe when he’s free. He is still doing his work even though he’s here, so I didn't have that many chances to invite him before.” 

“Oh, okay.” He takes a deep breath. “So shall we head to the frozen river?”

Taeyong nods excitedly.

The two of them walk along the familiar stone path currently neatly covered in snow. They stand intimately, making their shoulders brush against each other. Then, they lace their hands, tightly holding like they don’t want to let go. 

They stopped by the convenience store by the river to rent skating shoes. Jaehyun helps Taeyong tie the laces. Jaehyun offers a hand to Taeyong as they step on the ice. This is not Taeyong’s first time skating, but there’s something about the thought of slipping and falling that somehow scares him. 

“Just hold my hand, okay?” Jaehyun reassures softly. Taeyong nods.

They skate, Taeyong holding Jaehyun's hand and Jaehyun guiding Taeyong as they skate along with the other people and some children. The convenience store plays Christmas songs that people can have more fun skating on ice, but they also play slow songs for some to dance along with their partners or loved ones. Jaehyun smoothly slides and faces Taeyong and places a hand on his lower back. “Shall we?” He asks. 

Taeyong places his other hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, “yes.” 

They sway along with the slow rhythm of the song. In the first half, they dance like the traditional kind of ‘hand on the shoulder, hand on the lower back’ style. In the second half, Taeyong leaned closer to Jaehyun, removed his hand from Jaehyun’s hold, and wrapped his arms around his torso. Jaehyun is a bit taken aback, but he wraps his arms around Taeyong. They hold each other close, not caring if the people might be judging them. The only thing that matters is they have one another in their arms.

“I love you,” Jaehyun says close to Taeyong’s ear. “Lee Taeyong.”

Taeyoung feels like something is _beating_ in his chest. “I love you too, Jung Jaehyun.”

  
\---------

**//In front of Taeyong’s apartment//**

“Thank you for still walking me here even though it’s really late now,” Taeyong says as he stops in front of the lobby entrance of his apartment. He turns to Jaehyun and smiles bashfully. “I had fun tonight.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks turn light pink. “I had fun too.” He says in the very endearing voice that Taeyong had ever heard in his entire life.

They stare at each other, with loving eyes and the kind of stare you will have when you know in yourself that yes, you want to spend your life with that person because they are the one. 

Jaehyun takes a step closer to Taeyong, then another, and another, making the distance between them smaller. Taeyong swears he feels something started throbbing in his chest, making him nauseous. “Taeyong,” Jaehyun says, sounding like a whisper because of his deep voice and how close he is to the other. 

Taeyong gulps, feeling nervous and nauseous, “Jaehyun.” His voice comes out small.

Jaehyun stares directly at Taeyong’s eyes, then lowers it to his lips lingering for a moment before leaning in slowly. Taeyong, on the other hand, feels tense and frozen. 

When Jaehyun’s lips are a few centimeters away, Taeyong freaks out, “wait!” He places a hand on Jaehyun’s chest to prevent him from coming closer. Jaehyun is startled and feeling awkward because he thought that he might've acted too fast or scared Taeyong. Well, they just started dating about two months ago. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t--I didn’t mean to--ah,” Jaehyun quickly says, then takes two steps back from him.

“No, no no,” The other says. “I just. . . I just don’t think we’re like, you know, on that stage yet,“ Taeyong’s voice becomes smaller and smaller until the last word. He feels bad for rejecting Jaehyun and for making him feel bad. 

“Right. Yeah.” Jaehyun couldn’t think of any other word since he feels awkward that his ears are red and his cheeks are pinker. 

Taeyong sighs. He looks up to Jaehyun, who is looking at the ground, massaging his nape. He walks towards him, then leans on his face, placing a sweet, soft kiss on the cheek that lingers. Jaehyun jumps a little with the suddenness. 

Taeyong leans back but keeps the small space between their faces. “If you’re willing to wait for a hundred years, maybe then I will let you kiss me,” he says like he’s indirectly asking Jaehyun to make a promise. 

Jaehyun looks straight at those deep, round eyes. “A hundred years is worth waiting if that’s all it takes for me to kiss you,” he says in an earnest, committed tone.

“Why would you wait?”

“Because I love you.”

  
  


Hearing those words two times in one night makes Taeyong clutch onto his chest. He feels like something throbbing-- _beating_ for the first time in a very, very long time. He still has his hand on his chest as he enters his apartment.

“You’re back.” A cold voice came from the couch in the living room. Taeyong snaps back in reality, realizing his best friend is there. 

“Ten,” His voice is filled with nervousness, and he is feeling weak. 

Ten closes the book he’s reading and places it down on his side. He stands up then slowly turns to Taeyong with a stern expression and cold eyes. 

“Ten,” Taeyoung feels weaker as he sees his friend’s eyes. “Ten, please,”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Yongie,” Taeyong knows what that implies when Ten uses that nickname. “I really hope you do.” With that, he leaves and heads towards his room (the guest room).

  
  


Taeyoung does, he really does.


	3. Holidays and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ten and Taeyong are in Bad Terms
> 
> \- Taeyong stayed at Jaehyun and Johnny's apartment
> 
> \- Ten and Taeyong talked

**December - January**

**//Christmas Eve//**

Taeyong walks into the cafe, and like always, he feels the sense of warmth, the feeling of a lovely place, and seeing the person he calls home. 

“Good morning, bu,” Jaehyun greets him around the counter and towards Taeyong. He wraps both of his arms around the latter’s thin waist then places a soft kiss on his forehead. “Merry Christmas.” He sounds so cheerful and happy. By hearing his voice and seeing his big smile that makes his cheeks lift and dimples visible. 

“Good morning to you too, peach. Merry Christmas too.” He greets in a sweet shy voice. 

“Yah, yah, yah,” a voice echoed from the hall at the side of the counter. Johnny emerges, wearing a Santa hat with a gold bell on the tip that jingles as he walks. The pair look at him, still have their arms around each other. “Can you guys not be  _ that _ sweet, like just for today? I don’t want to feel like a third wheel this Christmas. Well, technically, this is the first Christmas that  _ I’m _ the third wheel. Hmm...” Johnny goes like this *thinking emoji*. “Maybe I won’t be.”

Taeyong chuckles at how cute and cocky Johnny is at the same time. “Then, what will you do?”

Jaehyun scoffs a laugh. “He’s planning to ask you about that _friend_ of yours actually,” he turns to Taeyong. “By his very, _very_ _specific_ descriptions, I guess he’s talking about that friend of yours with the long-ass name and a number for a nickname?”

Taeyong feels a little bit of tension rising in his spine by the thought of it. “You mean,” he turns to Johnny. “Ten?”

Johnny immediately beams to the name, then smiles brightly and points at Taeyong like he got the correct answer to a quiz question. “Yes, Ten! Exactly! When will you invite him again here? We planned to close the cafe by 6 pm to prepare for the countdown later. I believe that you will come by later, but. . .is your friend, like. . .free?" 

Taeyong feels Johnny's optimism, which makes him feel bad knowing what the answer is. "I'll try. But I will apologize in advance if I can't make him come later."

Johnny softens at the honest answer. He gives Taeyong a soft smile. "Nah, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. I understand, probably he has something to do later or something. And I have you and Jaehyun and my baby bro and his friends later anyway."

Taeyong's eyes went wide. "You have a baby brother?!"

**  
  
**

\-------

**  
  
**

Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Johnny's younger brother, Mark, and his friends celebrated Christmas together. They counted down to 12, then gave gifts to one another. They feasted on the dishes Jaehyun, Donghyuck, and Jaemin cooked, which according to Taeyong: are the best dishes he's ever had the privilege to eat. The Christmas lights illuminated the whole cafe. The atmosphere shined brightly because of the waves of laughter and smiles they shared. 

Jaehyun invited Taeyong to stay for the night on their apartment floor above the cafe. Taeyong would like to decline, but he thought he should probably give Ten space and be away just for tonight. 

Johnny slept in his room, with Mark and Donghyuck along with him. He placed a sofa bed beside the bed for the kids to sleep there. After putting on a sheet and a pillow, and a blanket, he sees two adorable teens deep in sleep while cuddling one another. Johnny smiles and coos. He decided to sleep on the sofa bed, but of course, he first decided to take his phone and capture the precious moment, and will probably use it to tease his brother.

Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun slept in the guest bedroom, while Chenle and Jisung slept in the living room; Jisung under the floor carpet and Chenle on the couch.

Jaehyun and Taeyong, of course, slept in Jaehyun's room. Jaehyun hugs Taeyong from behind tightly. Taeyong lets the latter envelop him in his arms. He then again feels a peculiar throbbing in his chest.

**  
  
  
**

\---------------

**//Three days after New Year//**

Taeyong decided to stay at the cafe’s apartment. He decided to stay there from Christmas to New Year since Ten had been cold and always avoiding him at their apartment ever since that day. Taeyong knows it’s his fault, firstly, but Ten has a fault too for being childish and stubborn. He didn’t even get a call or a reply from him on his message greetings. 

Taeyong opens the door with his key, then enters the hall. The apartment is so quiet. It feels so cold inside as if no one has been here for days. The thought made Taeyong feel a panic rush in him. He ran towards the door of Ten’s room. He knocks on the door three times, then calls his friend, “Ten! Ten! Are you inside?! Ten!” He then turns the knob, which is locked, which makes him panic more. “Ten!” 

He runs back to his bags and luggage to search for the key. He quickly runs towards the door again and unlocks the knob, then pushes the door open. He steps inside. “Ten?!” The room’s empty, the bed’s fixed, everything seems in place and a bit dusty. 

Taeyong is heavily breathing as he feels tears forming at the corner of his eyes and cliches both his fists. He is about to break down when he hears the front door open. He gasps then runs towards the hall. 

There he sees his friend, taking off the boots he’s wearing and hanging the coat on his arm. Ten is surprised to see him. “Taeyong, you’re back.” He says, with no coldness but just apathy. 

Taeyong blinks to make his lashes dry the tears on the corner. “Yeah,” He replies, then sniffs. “Yeah, I’m back.”

“Hm. Have you eaten? Would you like some ramen? I’ll cook. I haven’t eaten since last night.” Ten says as he walks towards the kitchen and places his coat on the breakfast counter, that he and Taeyong always eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Taeyong watches him open a cabinet and searches for something. “Do you want some egg on your ramen or just vegetables?” 

“Just vegetables. Thank you.” He replies. “Do--do you want me to help you, or you’re fine?” he asks, optimism laced in his voice.

Ten places the ramen packs and the vegetable on the island counter before looking up to Taeyong. He smiles a little bit. “If you want to, wear an apron.”

Taeyong lightened up a bit since this the first time Ten talked to him this bit and because he smiled. He nods happily, then places the keys on the breakfast counter before wearing an apron and helps Ten cook the ramen.

**  
  
  
**

They watched some of the k-drama they haven’t seen before. The two have zero ideas on what on earth is happening, but they’re both enjoying the drama between the two female leads fighting over the male lead.

“Ten, I’m sorry,” Taeyong says out of nowhere. 

Ten looks at Taeyong from the other end of the couch. “I’m sorry too, Taeyong. I’m sorry for not letting you explain yourself, or even be a good friend to support you.”

Taeyong looks up from the television to his friend. “It’s okay. I forgive you. And It’s my fault too anyway, for keeping it from you.” He smiles apologetically at Ten. Ten smiles back.

“We’ll talk about that matter next time. We still have to wash these, and then I have to take a bath.” Ten says as he sits up and reaches for their plates on the coffee table.

“I’ll help too.” Taeyong perks up from his seat and then stands up. He carries along with him their bowls and cups as he follows Ten to the kitchen. 


	4. Snow melts to unveil the Intoxicating Scents of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Johnny and Ten go to lunch
> 
> \- At Johnny's birthday, they made a promise

**February 9**

**//Somewhere in February//**

Ten is walking along the used to be frozen and covered with snow cement street. The breeze is cool but not freezing since it’s February, which means that spring is around the corner. He went alone for a walk to the post office to receive some documents from the gallery in Paris because Taeyong had to be _somewhere_.

As he was walking, he accidentally bumped into someone. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” Ten immediately says, but he went speechless after seeing the face of the person.

“Ten?” Johnny asks, looking closely at Ten. “Long time no see.” He smiles, making his eyes form into crescents.

Ten felt something slipped inside him, with _that_ smile. “Jo-Johnny. Hi.” he stutters.

“Where are you heading to?”

“Just. . .just, ah--just down the street, I, I guess.” Ten is a stuttering mess right now.

Johnny chuckles. _He’s so cute._ “Have you eaten yet?” he asks.

“Yes. Yes, I’ve had.” Ten answers, but suddenly his stomach growls. _Traitor_.

“I guess your stomach hasn’t,” Johnny teases with a cocky smirk. “Come on. I’ll take you to the best restaurant here.” He takes Ten’s hand then pulls him closer, making their faces a few centimeters away from one another. Ten’s eyes went wide with the rudeness and space. “And I won’t take no for an answer,” Johnny says in a deep voice.

Ten looks at his eyes, having a wave of nostalgia by seeing those dark brown orbs. He clears his throat then places a -_- expression. “You are quite bold aren’t you?”

Johnny scoffs, still with the cocky smirk. “Well, I do stand by the line, go big or go home."

"That's still the most American thing I've ever heard from you." Ten says with a short chuckle and crooked brows and squinting, judgy stare.

Johnny went from 😏 to 🤨 "What?" 

Ten just realized what he said and the sentence construction. "Uh, uh, I mean," he starts, then steps away from Johnny. "I mean, that's the most American thing I've heard from someone Korean." _Fuck, that sounds so wrong_.

"Oooh, okay,” Johnny lightheartedly smiled, which surprises Ten. “Then, what do you say? Wanna go have lunch with me?"

_That's what you exactly also asked me before,_ Ten thoughts. Ten looks keenly at Johnny one more time before giving his answer. 

**  
  
  
**

"Did you enjoy the noodles?" Johnny asks as he and Ten exit the restaurant, which is a small, simple ramen house. 

Ten nods happily as he rubs his now full stomach, "that's honestly _the_ best ramen I've ever had.” 

Johnny looks at him and smiles, adoration in his eyes. 

They both quietly walk, not saying anything, just letting their shoes make rustling sounds and the mid-winter-spring breeze through their jackets and coats. “It’s a bit chilly today,” Johnny says. 

“Yeah.” 

“Um, there’s a celebration in the cafe next week, Tuesday,” Johnny bits his lower lip, having an internal debate about asking Ten a question. “I’m wondering if you would like to come?” Johnny asks, feeling nervous, hoping that this time Ten will be there. “If you’re free, of course. . .next week.”

“Hm…” Ten hums, thinking about what he should reply, whether a yes or a no. He knows that he is free next week, so maybe he can. “I’ll try,” he replies, then looks at Johnny.

Johnny beams at the reply. He’s satisfied with a small glimpse of hope. “Okay!”

Ten smiles at the glad expression of the giant. _I’ll try._

They both went separate ways; Johnny took the bus, while Ten took a taxi. On the way, Ten’s phone rings. He looks at the screen; it is a call from an unknown number. He frowned his eyebrows before answering the call. _Probably it’s from the gallery._

“Hello.” He greets. “Is this from the gallery? I haven’t picked up the document yet. I had something. . .to do a while ago. I will try to pick it up, tomorrow then I’ll send my response by the next day.”

“Wow. Hi, Ten.” Johnny’s voice came from the other side. 

“Johnny?” Ten is shocked to hear his voice, but at the same time surprised that Johnny called him even though he doesn’t have a memory of giving the latter his number.

"Yup. I didn't know that I'm _something you did_ a while ago," Johnny teases in a very flirty tone

Ten rolls his eyes on the line. _Classic_ _Johnny._ "How did you get my number?”

“Let’s just say, my best friend is the boyfriend of your best friend. Sources baby~”

Ten scoffs in disbelief, but a smirk form on his lips. “I’m going to have a conversation with Taeyong later for sure.”

Johnny chuckles. “Nah, you don’t have to. He didn’t straight away give your number. I worked hard to get it, you know.”

“Hmm, you sound like you really like me, huh?” Ten takes a lot of his confidence to ask that question. 

Johnny sighs. “Yeah, I do,” he softly replies.

“Let’s see, Mr. Seo, how long are you willing to work hard to get me.”

“As long as it takes for me to get you to be mine.”

“What if it takes a hundred years and multiple lifetimes? Will you still be willing?”

“Of course, I still will be.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re worth it.”

**  
  
  
**

\--------------

**//the Tuesday//**

“Do you think he will like it?” Ten asks Taeyong, as he looks at the box he’s holding.

Taeyong chuckles at how Ten seems concerned about what Johnny's reaction could be to the gift. He personally picked it, which took them five hours at the mall. “You know, just by the thought that you picked it and will give it to him answers your question.”

**  
  
**

As soon as Taeyong opens the door, Ten walks in after him. He has never been to a warm cozy place between winter and spring before. They were greeted by Jaehyun first, then Mark and his friends. Jeno and Chenle immediately got along with Ten. Jaemin immediately went to shake hands with him because it turns out Jaemin had been in one of his exhibits in Korea two years ago. Renjun and Ten also got along immediately because Renjun follows Ten on Instagram and is a big fan of Ten’s artworks. 

Jaehyun told them that Johnny went out to pick up something, that is why he’s not there. Ten felt a bit down hearing that since he’s a bit excited to see the guy since their ramen lunch/dinner. 

Johnny came back twenty minutes later. He’s carrying three bags of food and two bags of desserts. The kids, specifically Jisung and Donghyuck, had their eyes fixed on the desserts. 

After they all fixed and placed the food on the tables, they all stood together and sang Johnny the birthday song. One by one, they gave their gifts to Johnny, and the last one is Ten.

“Happy Birthday.” Ten greets with a sweet, shy smile as he hands his gift. “I personally picked that, by the way. I heard that you’ve been dreaming of having one.” 

Johnny feels his heart flutters at the greeting and how Ten personally picked his gift for him. “You didn’t have to flutter me that much. I bet this might be--” Johnny gasps in shock as he removes the lid of the box and sees a Nikon AF-600. He feels like he’s about to cry. He has been saving for the camera for the last three months. 

“Ten,” He hugs Ten tightly. “Thank you so much.” 

Ten hugs him back, feeling the warmth he once had before. “You’re welcome.”

Johnny wipes some tears on the corner of his eyes as he unwraps Ten from his hug. He looks at the camera again and has a big smile on his face. “How did you know that I want to have a camera, specifically this one, for my birthday?” he asks.

Ten pulls a smirk. “Well, let’s say, my best friend is the boyfriend of your best friend. Sources, baby~" He quirks a brow up, then playfully winks at Johnny, who smirks as he understands the sarcasm and the reference.

"Wow. Using my words against me, huh?"

Ten chuckles and nods then smiles brightly and connects his eyes to the tall man, seeing sparks on the dark orbs and having full adoration towards him. His big smile falters into a small one, suddenly feeling a familiar smitten cruise through him and a feeling of fluttering in his insides. He blinks multiple times and then swallows the thought, hoping it will fade away. 

“Would you like to go on a walk someday?” Ten suddenly asks, “with me.” 

Johnny is slightly taken aback by the sudden offer, but why would he say no. He smiles, then nods, “sure. Just give me a date and time and place. I’ll be there.”

Ten stared at him, then smiled. “On the 27th, at 3 pm, by the seaside.”

**  
  
**

\---------

**//on their ride home//**

Ten has been quiet the whole time in the taxi, which surprises Taeyong because Ten would be talking about something or the party earlier. Taeyong looks at his friend, who is staring at the window and deep in thought. 

Taeyong clears his throat, then shifts in his seat. “So, did you have fun?” he asks.

Ten seems like he didn’t hear his friend since he didn’t respond and stays the way he is. 

Taeyong waits for a while until he starts to get concerned about his friend. “Ten? Ten?” Still nothing. He shoots a bit closer and places a hand on Ten’s shoulder, “Ten?” then he nudges the latter. 

Ten jumps a little, blinks, and shakes his head as if he just woke up. He turns to his friend and says, “Huh? Did you say something?”

Taeyong is shocked and can’t believe what he just heard. “I’ve been calling you for like three times.”

“Oh,” Is the first thing that Ten says. “Sorry.” he looks down on the dusty car carpet then looks at the window again. 

Taeyong sensed something wrong with the way Ten is acting, which worries him more. A while ago, Ten was dancing to random songs, playing games, and childishly arguing with seven teens for an hour about whether fruits are foods or tiny monstrous creatures. The eight of them debated in three languages (English, Mandarin, and Korean). He, Jaehyun, and Johnny stared at them. They experienced an internal existential/linguistic crisis because they didn’t follow half of the argument, even though they are familiar with those languages. 

Now, Ten is sitting on the other side of the backseat, staring at the window, deep in thought. The aura around him is not as bright and happy as a while ago; it is now sad and sullen, but why?

  
  


**//at their apartment//**

Ten stayed quiet and sullen from their ride on the elevator and their walk to the apartment door. Taeyong wants to ask Ten if he’s feeling unwell or if there’s something wrong. “Hey, Ten,” he softly calls his friend, who is opening the door of his room.

Ten turns the knob, but does not open the door, then stands there. Taeyong takes it as a signal for him to continue. “Are you okay? Do you feel something wrong or any pain?”

_Pain_ . Ten thoughts. _Pain is not enough to describe what I’m feeling._

Ten turns to Taeyong with a genuine, but weak-sad behind, smile. “I’m okay, Yongie,” Taeyong gasps, silently. “I just feel tired. You know I just had a long-ass, one against seven argument.” He chuckles. “I’ll just rest. Take some rest too, Yongie. Good night.” He smiles sweetly, but Taeyong sees right through it. 

“Okay,” Taeyong replies carefully. “Good night.” he tries to smile, but he can’t help to frown at the corner of his lips. 

Ten nods. He opened the door and entered his room. Taeyong stands in the middle of the hallway, thinking about what could be the reason why his friend suddenly became like that. 


	5. Smiles and Roses and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day, but it's also Jaehyun's birthday

**February 14**

**//Valentine's day or should I say Jaehyun day//**

February 14. The day of love, where love is in the air. Other than the fact that it is the day of hearts, this is also a day for a very special person, who has rice cake skin and peachy cheeks.

Taeyong walks along the street with a wide grin and happy skips as he heads to the place where he always goes on a Thursday. The breeze of the late winter and early spring brings the sense of chill and scent of some flowers starting to bloom. Taeyong carries a paper bag with a little something special inside, making him feel more giddy and excited to meet the person he will give it to.

  
  


Taeyong sits on the bench they usually sit on. The bench is on a hillside of the park and has a clear view of the horizon. He swings his feet as he waits patiently for Jaehyun. After what seems like a minute or two, a pair of hands covered his eyes. He jumped a little because of the suddenness. He touches the palm, feeling the boney, slender fingers, smooth skin, and then he holds into the wrist and the arms, feeling the nerves and muscles. “Jaehyun?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

A chuckle came out of the person who’s covering his eyes. “Guess again.”

_ What? _ Taeyong thoughts. “Hm...Jung Yoonuh?”

“Nope.,

“Jeffrey?” Taeyong perks up. 

“ _ What? _ ” Jaehyun’s voice pitched up. “Where did you get that from?” He quirks his eyebrow, then looks at Taeyong, but still keeps his hands on the latter’s eyes. 

“Johnny told me that you used to live in America for four years. And that's what people called you there,” Taeyong says innocently and happily. 

“Did he tell you something else?” Jaehyun is starting to get worried by the thought of Johnny telling Taeyong stories about his life in America or his life generally before. 

“Hm… Nah not that much that you should be worried about.”

“Oh, okay,” Then Jaehyun removes his hands, then runs around the bench and sits next to Taeyong. “Hi.” he greets, grinning widely that his dimples are showing.

“Hello.” Taeyong greets and reciprocates the grin. 

“So, February 14. Seems like a special day or a holiday, don’t you think?” Jaehyun says. 

Taeyong smiles at him. “Happy birthday, Jaehyun,” he says softly and sincerely, which smitten Jaehyun. He hands Jaehyun the paper bag. “Here. I got you something.” 

Jaehyun accepts the paper bag and opens it to see a box inside. He takes out the box that is inside a black pull-string pouch. He removes the tie of the strings then takes out a blue velvet box. He gasps as he looks at Taeyong after he opens the box and sees what is inside. Inside is a bracelet, with a silver plate in the middle and black braided strings instead of chains. On the silver plate, there are engraved initials:  _ TY & JH _ . Jaehyun takes the bracelets and places the box on his side. He looked up and looked at Taeyong, opening his mouth to say something, but he was overwhelmed by surprise. 

Taeyong feels glad and happy by the reaction of Jaehyun. “A store has a Valentine's day promo, where customers can request for personalized jewelry. So, I got us matching bracelets.” He raises his right arm and shows Jaehun that he has the same bracelet too. “Yours has the initials of TY and JH, while mine is JH and TY.”

Jaehyun scoots closer to Taeyong before engulfing him with a warm and endearing hug. “Thank you,” Jaehyun says next to Taeyong’s ear.

Taeyong softens more onto the hug and snuggles on Jaehyun’s navel. “You’re welcome, Jaehyunie.”

  
  
\------------

**//inside of a very particularly expensive restaurant//**

Taeyong feels a bit anxious as he sees the very grand and velvet interior of the restaurant. He runs his hand on the very soft cushion of the booth they’re sitting in. “Are you sure about this? It seems like it’s expensive here.” He says as he scoots closer to Jaehyun.

“For a person who gifted me a hundred thousand won, personalized bracelet. I think it is just fair if I will also spend that much for him,” Jaehyun says looking at Taeyong. He takes both of Taeyong’s hands and holds them both with his, then lowers his head and places a soft, tender kiss on them. Taeyong blushes with the gesture. Jaehyun looks up to him, meeting his eyes and seeing his blushing cheeks, which made him chuckle and glad about the reaction he got. “You don’t have to worry about the bill. For a person who has a very divine beauty like yours, no price can compete with how much privilege you have given me.”

“Privilege?” Taeyong asks. “What kind of privilege have I given you? All I ever did is order a cup of americano, and sometimes caramel macchiato, and a bunch of cakes and sweets in your cafe.” He says in a factual tone.

Jaehyun just smiles. He scoots away to get out of the booth then walks on to the other side of the booth. He offers his hand to Taeyong, then asks, “may you give me the privilege to have a dance with you?”

Taeyong accepts it and stands, then follows Jaehyun to the center of the room. 

(Yes, Jaehyun rented a private room in a very particularly expensive restaurant 😃.)

They stand intimately, facing one another. Jaehyun places Taeyong’s right hand on his shoulder, then intertwines his left hand with Taeyong’s. He snaps his fingers, then a smooth and romantic instrumental of piano and violin plays. Taeyong is surprised and lets out a, “Oh, wow.”

Jaehyun places his hand in the small back of Taeyong then they start to dance. They swayed slowly, along with the tone. They stare at each other’s eyes, being drowned by the depth of their orbs. Jaehyun holds Taeyong closer. Taeyong tenses and squeezes Jaehyun’s intertwined hand on his.

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Jaehyun softly says, his voice a bit husky, because of the distance. 

“Happy Valentine’s day too,” Taeyong greets back, smiling a bit small and sounding like a whisper. “And happy birthday, again.” He teases then smiles with his teeth showing.

“Hmm.” Jaehyun nods and smiles back.

When the song ended, they danced about more before just standing there looking at each other’s eyes. “I have something for you though,'' Jaehyun says. He lets go of Taeyong’s hand, having a lingering feeling that his hand doesn’t want to. He walks towards the booth and takes something from under the table. He takes out a big bouquet of red roses. 

Taeyong gasps.

He walks towards Taeyong. “Here.” Taeyong takes it carefully, scared that he might make a petal fall or it might be too heavy for him, which is true. Taeyong stumbled a bit when he held the bouquet in his arms. Jaehun immediately supports Taeyong holding it, resulting in both of them laughing. Taeyong shifts and adjusts the bouquet on his arms. 

“I guess I should’ve bought a smaller one,” Jaehyun says. “But that could ruin the surprise.” He shifts his eyes from the flowers to Taeyong. “Pull that chain,” He points at the center of the bouquet. Taeyong follows his finger, spotting a sparkly silver chain. He pulls it, revealing a silver chain necklace and a charm that looks like a square capsule. His mouth falls open. He looks at jaehyun, with tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “Yah, Jung Jaehyun.” 

Taeyong walks towards Jaehyun and places himself in between his arms and face-planted his face on his chest. Jaehyun can hear muffled sniffles. He wraps his arms around the small frame of the sniffing latter on his chest. 

“Happy Valentine’s day, bubu. And happy four months to us.” Jaehyun says, with a very tender voice, that just made Taeyong tear up more. “I love you, Lee Taeyong.”

*sniffs* “I love you too, Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong says, a bit muffled, but Jaehyun can completely understand every single word. And there’s that peculiar, yet feels so familiar, thumping from his chest.

  
  
\----------

**//at the cafe//**

Jaehyun is walking to the cafe after he brought Taeyong home. Taeyong even argued that he shouldn’t have had since it is getting late, but of course, this is  _ the _ Jung Jaehyun we’re talking about.

He looks at the glass on the door and sees that the lights are still on.  _ Johnny is probably still awake,  _ He thoughts. He knocks at the wooden door. After a few seconds, Johnny opens the door and greets his friend. 

“Ohoho, valentines boy is back.” He says in a declarative way, which is for Jaehyun, a sign for a signal no.1 of the upcoming teasing storm, named Johnny. 

Jaehyun shames his head, but he knows that Johnny wouldn’t stop until he heard every single detail. He enters the cafe, walks towards the counter, and drops his coat on top of the wood. 

“So, how’s the date?” Johnny asks, full of anticipation in his face as his eyes spark, and he bites his lower lip as he leans his elbows on the top of the counter and stands next to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. “Well, you know. . .it went well, and everything is just-“ he cuts himself, reflecting everything that has happened the whole day. He smiles very happily, like the corners of his lips can reach his ears. Then his cheeks blush at the thought of saying those three words and hearing them said back to you. 

Johnny is grinning at how in love or smitten his best friend is for the first time after a long time. He feels happy to see his best friend happy. Well, who wouldn’t be for their friend?

“It’s just,” Jaeyun continues. “It just feels perfect, you know. Like everything is right and. . .I really enjoyed every second I’ve had with him.” 

_ Gosh, he’s really in love. _ Johnny thought, letting out a small chuckle. “Well, then,” He placed a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun looks at him. “I’m happy to hear that. I’m happy for you both.” He says.

Jaehyun smiles and feels touched to hear that from Johnny, his best friend for life. He was about to say a ‘thank you; when Johnny suddenly asks,

“So when’s the wedding?” 

In that moment, Jaehyun remembers that  _ the _ Johnny Seo is the best friend he is talking to. Jaehyun feel shock, and his face is showing the ‘what the heck? 🤨’ expression. 

Johnny bursted into fits of laughter. Jaehyun just watched his friend to enjoy his expression. 

“Thanks, man. You’re a genuinely good friend a moment ago. Now, you’re being a  _ johnny _ . Wow.” Jaehyun then chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief that this is the friendship he signed up for. 

When the laughter died down a bit, Jaehyun pats Johnny’s shoulder, “I will go take a rest now. You should too.” He pushes himself off the counter, then suddenly remembers something. “How’s your Valentine's day, by the way? Is there a bit of progress?” Jaehyun curiously (more like teasingly) to his friend.

“Ah,” Johnny says, after wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “Well, ya know. . .” Johnny trails. “He didn’t answer my calls or reply to my texts, but I guess he’s busy with, you know, his job and the gallery in Paris, something like that.” Jaehyun senses the disappointment in Johnny’s voice, making him feel bad about how the day went for him. “But it’s fine. He’s busy, and I’m also busy.”

Jaehyun places a comforting hand on his shoulder. Johnny looks at him with a bit of sadness in his eyes, “ don’t worry, there’s still like hundreds of days you can go out with him.”

Johnny nods, “yup. Oh, I almost forgot,” He suddenly perks up and reaches behind the counter, takes a paper bag, and hands it to Jaehyun. Jaehyun takes it and looks at the tag attached to the ribbon tied on one of the handles, "he came by this afternoon. He told me to give you that."

"How long did he wait?" The first thing that crosses Jaehyun’s mind. He looks serious now. 

Johnny gulps, feeling a bit nervous by the tone of Jaehyun's voice. "He-he waited for a couple of minutes," Jaehyun turns his head to Johnny and has that cold stare and knitted eyebrows. "I mean, he just finished the drink and the cake he ordered, then he left."

Jaehyun stands straight then looks at Johnny, much more serious now. "Tell me, did he stay until the cafe closes?"

It seems like the cat bit his tongue. Johnny opens and closes his mouth. He doesn't know if he should tell Jaehyun the truth, which is the right thing to do, or to tell a lie because he promised that he will not tell Jaehyun about it, which is like a favor for an old friend. 

“I-I don’t think I have to tell you how long he waited, knowing that you already know the answer,” Johnny answers. It might not be a direct answer, but the truth is implied, and he is being honest.

Now it is Jaehyun’s turn to swallow, the guilt he is suddenly feeling. His expression softens into a sad frown. He sighs, “okay, sorry.”

Johnny looks at Jaehyun, concerned. “It’s okay. You know, you have to talk to him. One day or someday.” Jaehyun looks at him, eyes a bit sad. “Both of you have to talk and fix things between you two. I’ve witnessed you close yourself to other people because you said 1) you don’t want to get hurt again, 2) you don’t like new people, and that you are content and happy with me, my baby bro, and the other kids, and 3) because you are willing to wait for him,” Johnny pauses, watching what Jaehyun's reactions are. 

Jaehyun is still looking at him with a sad frown and eyes, but didn’t say anything.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny continues. “I’m telling you these because you have Taeyong. And I know that you are, and  _ you are, _ already picturing a future with him, am I correct?” Jaehyun slowly nods. “See. But how can you picture a future with him if you are still tied with your past? I know your heart is still hurt, but you have Taeyong to mend it together, but do you think this is fair with him? You have to let go, Jaehyun, and you have to talk and fix it before it will not just you two who will be hurt but Taeyong too.”

  
  
  


Everything that Johnny said is still running in loops in Jaehyun's mind. He is in his room, freshened up and now holding the box from the paper bag, staring at it and having thoughts about whether he will open it or not.

He opens the box. 

A gasp escapes his mouth as he sees what is inside. A padlock charm, holding the chains in the middle, then as he pulls it out, the chain is silver and shines under the dim light from his bedside table lamp. A tear slips from the corner of his eye as he touches the padlock, having a wave of familiarity. 

He sniffs, then takes the note sticking inside the lid of the box. 

_ Happy birthday! Wishing you'll have a great day :)  _

_ Maybe I can keep that promise now, if you still remember _

_ or if you'll give me a chance…. _

_ d.y. _

*Sniff* 

He clears his throat. He sticks the note on the box again, closes it then puts it on the table next to him. He stares at the necklace once more. Then he shifts on his bed to face the other side, placing a hand on the clean sheet and cold side, having the feeling of longing for a certain person who once slept there.

"I do miss you by my side." He says to the air of his room.


	6. By the Seaside and On the Cafe counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ten's birthday, and he received the most unique birthday presents in his entire life.

**February 27**

**//The 27th, at 3pm, by the sea side//**

Ten arrives at the place ten minutes earlier, just because of some reasons. Ten stops in his tracks when he comes face to face with the person he’s expecting to see. The man smiles with his lips and eyes as he looks at Ten. 

"Hi," Johnny greets.

"Hey," Ten greets back.

“So, are we walking, or are we staring at each other? I’m down with any of the two.” The taller jokes as he steps closer to the smaller. 

Ten tilts his head on the side then crosses his arms. “You will be down with anything,” he pauses, “As long as you’re with me, aren’t you?” He smirks, and Johnny smirks back. 

“You can say that.”

Their smirks aren’t like the flirty kind but more like the kind filled with fondness and partnered with loving in their eyes. Oh, how sweet yet sad this whole moment is because this is reminiscent of what happened years ago, with the same person, same words, same emotions, just at different times, in different places.

Ten nods, “Let’s walk, shall we?”

“We shall,” Johnny cheerfully.

Then they walk, talk, laugh, and then sit at a bench watching the sun slowly descend on the horizon. They sit very close to each other; no words exchanged, just the breathing and the constant hums. 

“Johnny, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Which do you believe in more: fate or coincidence?”

“Hm. . .I would say I believe in both.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re just the same, you know. When something unexpected happens, we can’t explain how it happened or understand why it happened. We use either of the two, or sometimes, we also use destiny, but it won’t change anything. Both will still make us feel like-- like life is finally favoring us with something good in this,” he gestures his hand in the air, “this world.”

“It’s like life is finally favoring us with something good,” Ten repeats, as he nods along with the words. “What if that something is temporary, and life will take it away from you?”

“Then. . .” Johnny thinks for a moment. “Then, I’ll just do everything to make that kind of privilege worthwhile.” He looks at Ten, who is also looking at him. “I mean, life is too short, time is too fast, we only live once, and happiness is rare.”

Ten stares at him. His face shows that he understands, but deep inside him, he wants to counter those first three. He smiles a little, “Never pictured you as a philosopher, Johnny Seo.” He teases, letting out small chuckles, then crosses his arms.

Johnny chuckles. “Well, you did ask a question. I just wanna impress you.”

After he says those words, their chuckles die down then they have soft smiles on their faces and fondness in their eyes. 

“What do you think happened to us? Is it fate that brought us together or is it a coincidence that when I was about to leave, you suddenly came and made me stay for like a few seconds?"

"Hmm," Johnny hums, still looking at ten and smiling at him. "I wish that I made you stay longer than just a few seconds." His voice filled with pure sincerity with a touch of sadness.

Ten's breath hitched, with the sudden deja vu hitting him hard. The expression on his face is not surprised or shocked, but more on _in pain_.

“What do you like about me? And why do you even like me?”

“Hm, let’s just say it’s like love at first sight.” That made Ten swallow nervously. “I think it is your eyes that captured me first. Then your personality made me more curious, then your talent made me admire you, then,” he pauses. A smile forms at the corner of his lip. He looks at Ten, who has been looking at him the whole time. “You. Just you. That made me like you.”

Ten feels like he’s about to cry hearing the words he has heard before. “Are you even sure that you like me? We just met like two months ago, and we went out for lunch once. You don’t even know that much about me, and as I do to you too.” 

“That is why I told you that I’m willing to wait, Ten,” he says softly with pure sincerity. “I’m willing to know more about you, to go out for lunch more with you, and to make you know more about me. If it takes hundreds of years for me to know every single thing about you. I’m fine with it.” He scoots closer to the latter and takes his hand and holds it in his palms, "because like I said," he looks up straight to Ten's eyes and smirks. "You're worth it."

"I'm going back to France." Ten straightforwardly says what seems like the words he has been holding back to say. His eyes are sparkly because of the tears watering the orbs, and his face is now a bit pale and sadder.

The smirk disappears on Johnny's lips. "What?" He chuckles a bit, feeling disbelief. "Are you serious?" 

Ten swallows hard, then bits his lower lip. He nods slowly. "I have to go back to the gallery." He says weakly. He lowers his head, feeling embarrassed and guilty. "I'm sorry," his voice is smaller. 

Johnny opens his mouth to say something, but he closes, losing the words he thought about. He sighs heavily. "You don't have to apologize, Ten. I understand." 

"I can't stay longer than I thought I could," he lets out a pathetic laugh. 

Johnny scoots closer, then places a palm on his right cheek, rubbing the smooth skin and the sharp underline of the cheekbone. He sighs, then he smiles softly. "I guess the only thing I can do is to make the following days worthwhile, huh?" He gently turns Ten to make their eyes meet. He softens more when he sees how sad and weak the latter looks, contrasting how he was moments ago. He smiles bittersweetly, "and I guess I can't make you stay just a few more days too." He lets out a defeated laugh. 

Ten breathes out, a bit shaky, taking a second before saying, "maybe you can still make me," making Johnny look at him with optimism in his eyes. "Try to catch me before my flight. I'll wait for you before I board the plane."

It takes a bit of a moment before Ten hears a response, "Sure."

Now Ten is the one who scoots closer. "Promise?" He asks, under his breath and in a little desperate tone. 

No words exchanged. No noise made, just their heavy breaths and the loud thumping in their chests. Ten felt nostalgia while Johnny felt anemonia, the kind of nostalgia from a time you've never known. "Why do I feel like I've been this close to you before. . ." Johnny says. 

Ten flinched with the word 'before'. He feels like he can't hold himself back anymore. He leans closer and seals their lips together. They both closed their eyes shut and just let the sensation in their lips course through their body. Johnny places his other hand on Ten’s neck, while Ten places his on Johnny's cheeks. 

The warmth from their lips lingers after they take a moment to breathe, but don't move away nor remove their hands from the other. 

Johnny, with heavy breathes, clears his throat, then he caresses Tens cheek again. "That was. . .a bit surprising," he lets out shaky chuckles.

Ten wants to tell Johnny that he had been this close, actually closer, before. He wants to let out a lot of things right now; the truth, the pent up emotions, the tears he's holding, the memories that kept flowing, and himself. He swallowed thickly, then clears his throat and grins. "Did I just catch _the_ Johnny Seo off guard? Haha," he teased.

Johnny laughed, then sighs, still staring at ten's lips. "I guess you did, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul."

Ten raised a brow and smirked. "Glad to know you know my real name, and quite surprised that you can pronounce it very well."

"Gotta have to impress someone." 

Ten hums as he enjoys the moment a bit more.

Both of them are now walking down the hill, heading towards the stone path, shoulders bumping. They hum randomly with no specific rhythm followed, eyes wandering everywhere but nowhere, and hands buried in the pockets of their jacket and pants.

The wind is a bit chilly, but it doesn't affect the still lingering warmth in Ten's lips and chest. He feels a bit happy and more glad to finally feel the same warmth again.

"Johnny," he calls the taller one. 

"Hmm?" 

"Is the cafe still open?"

"Not sure, but I can still make you something if you want." He offers.

Ten smiles and nods happily. "Okay."

  
  
  


\-------------

**//At the cafe//**

The cafe is closed; the lights are off, the chairs and tables are fixed, and the counter is clean. The only source of light inside is from the refrigerated display case. Ten stands behind the counter, looking at things and equipment placed on top of it, while Johnny looks at the switch for the light. 

“It’s very neat and clean here,” Ten comments, sliding his hand on the smooth wood countertop. 

“Well, Jaehyun likes to keep everything neat and organized, saying that cleanliness attracts more customers,” Johnny replies. 

“So. . .this is where the magic of coffee happens, huh?” Ten asks, turning around to face Johnny, with a very alluring gaze that made the latter swallow. 

“Uh-uh, yeah. . .yup, this is where the magic of coffee happens,” he says, his voice a bit hoarse, breath shaky, and feeling a little nervous. 

Ten nods, then tilt his head and cross his arms on his chest. “Can you show me how?” His words can be interpreted that he is curious, but his tone says something more suggestive.

Johnny raises a brow, then takes two steps closer. “You want me to?”

Now it’s the other male’s turn to swallow as he tilts his head up to meet the gaze of the taller male. “Hmm.” He answers. 

The tension in the atmosphere is so thick that a knife can slice through. No more words are exchanged before the taller steps closer, cornering the latter between him and the edge of the counter. He reaches his hand on top of the head of the latter, making him feel smaller. Then he leans closer, eyes glued on the lips of the person in front of him, whose eyes are also glued on his. When Ten is about to lean more, Johnny suddenly tilts his head to the side and leans to grab a coffee filter behind him, then takes a mug from the cupboard on top of him. 

“There,” Johnny says with a cheeky smile. “A mug and a filter. Now I have to boil some water,” he says, stepping back and turning to the workstation to fill the electric kettle with water to boil. 

Ten stands with dumbstruck and disbelief in his face. He takes a moment to regain himself before deciding to lean on the counter and watching the taller do the _magic of coffee_. 

“How long have you been a barista?”

“Seven years.”

“What made you want to be one?”

“I love coffee. Oh, and fun fact, my dad is actually the one who invented coffee.”

Ten chuckles at the answer. “Yeah? How did he invent coffee?”

“Well, my dad knows that I love beans. So like one day, he was playing with beans. Then he suddenly dropped them on a rock, then it slid, and then hot water started falling, and then there’s coffee.”

They both laughed at the story. Johnny can't hold it back that his arms are shaking as he pours the hot water on the Chemex. Ten’s shoulders are shaking as he covers his mouth to muffle his laughter. 

After a few minutes and calming themselves and moving on from the coffee story, johnny pours them both a cup of americano. “Do you like yours a bit sweet or some cream with it, or you like it as it is?” 

“I like it iced actually, not sweet. But this is fine. I need something strong and hot anyway.” He replies, then taking a second to smell the strong, smoky aroma before taking a sip.

Johnny, who was stirring his coffee, stopped, then looked at the latter with a raised brow, a grin forming on his lips. “Oh, really? I also do like mine iced, ‘cause you know, you have that strong liquid and hard ice in one drink,” he takes a sip on his mug but keeps his eyes on the person who also has their eyes on him.

There’s a smirk slowly forming on the corner of the lips of that person. “Uhuh,”

“Hmm~ yeah,” he shakes his head. 

They continue drinking their coffee and have some small chats and constant flirty lines here and there, then some laughs and giggles. They’re just basically enjoying the time they are having. 

“So,” Ten says, sitting on top of the counter, “um, just curious, have you ever been to Spain?”

Johnny beams. “Yeah, I’ve had. Two years ago.”

“Hmm, two years ago. . .” Ten nods his head along as he echoes those three words. “Where?”

“Seville.”

Just that--just that one word answer is enough for Ten to start crumbling again. “What did you do there? Vacation by the beach? Explore the landmarks? Or the coffee?” he tries to make his voice sound happy by the last one.

“Ah, no, none of those” Johnny lets out a chuckle as he answers.

“Yeah?” 

Johnny sets down his mug. “I went there for a summer photography camp thingy. Other than coffee and being a barista, I also love photography and taking photos. Jaehyun is the one who showed me the poster of it sent by a friend of his. I was not supposed to come because I still have to do some other things, but Renjun, one of the seven kids you fought on my birthday,” he says, making the other laugh with the memory. “Asked me if I can accompany him because he wants to join and learn about drawing and something like a dance thing. I said yes in the end and came along with him.”

“Hm,” Ten shakes his head, understanding the taller’s story, even though he had known about it. “Did you regret it? Going there instead of doing those ‘other things’?”

“No.”

“Hmm,”

“How ‘bout you, have you been there?”

Ten’s eyes flicker to him. He slowly set his mug on his side before answering, “Yeah, been there, but for just a few weeks. I have to go to Rome at that time too.”

“Hmm,”

Silence. . .

“Would like to go back there someday?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you like to go with me?”

Johnny pushes himself off the counter then walks towards Ten. He holds a very stoic stare as he stands. “When?”

“Next year, on my birthday,”

“When’s your birthday?” 

“February 27,”

“Oh,” he says, quite surprised to know that today is the other’s birthday, but he didn’t know. He looks at the clock on the left side, hanging on the wall. _10:30, still 27_ , he thought, then smiles. “Happy birthday.”

Tenn scoffs, “Thank you. You really checked the time whether it is still today and not tomorrow.”

“I didn’t get you any present though,” he says, not really riding on the line of the attempted joke.

“You gave me a free coffee and the privilege to hear _the_ true origin of coffee. Those are the most unique gifts I've ever received. And also, the kiss.” He can’t help but grin at the _memory_ . He feels his _heart_ flutter and cheeks flush with red. He feels--happy.

“Do you want another one?” Johnny asked, making Ten feel more flushed. “Huh?”

“I asked if you would want a refill.”

“Oh,” Johnny chuckled with how small his voice turned and the way his cheeks blushed. “Ah, sure,” Ten hands him the cup, but he didn’t expect to be pulled and have a pair of lips crash onto his. He lets out a surprised gasp and is frozen before he melts in the other's arms as he lets himself be engulfed with the taste of strong coffee and desire. 

Johnny pulls away a bit. His breathing is heavy. Ten's too. The tension now is heavier and coated with that rising feeling inside their chests. 

Without moving an inch away from each other, Johnny carefully takes the cup from Ten's hand then places it next to his. As the bottom of the cup hits the counter, Ten is immediately scooped up by the same strong arms that have him settled on top of the counter, caged between the tension, and once again engulfed with the strong taste and scent of coffee. The heat between them rises, caused by their desire to kiss back harder. 

They both have their mouths open as they fought for entrance and dominance, in which Ten didn't give in right away but did in the end after a solid minute. Gasps and moans can be heard, echoing through the void place. Even Though the place is empty, it feels stuffed and hot. 

"Ha~~" Ten exhales.

They take a moment to breathe. 

Johnny rubs Ten's sides, feeling the smooth skin under the fabric and the curves that are driving him crazy--and hungry. He bumps their lips into a chaste kiss then settles to the hollow part of the collarbone of the latter, pressing soft, hot, long kisses. The heat radiating from the lips to his neck sends shivers down his spine that made him let out a breathy moan. His eyes are half-lidded now, and his body feels like jelly. He tightens his embrace around Johnny's neck, pulling the taller closer as he is already so close--too close. 

"Huh?" Ten asks as he hears mumbling from his neck.

Johnny pulls back, which Ten hesitantly does not let him by keeping his embrace tighter. When Ten meets the eyes of the taller, he feels a rush in him. The kind of rush, where _memories_ and _emotions_ he had with the same gaze burning on him, the same taste from the pair of lips he never knew he will crave, and the rush of the warmth of being in between the arms that once held him before. 

Without waiting for an answer, "Yes. Yes I want this. I know this might seem too fast," _we've done this before, in many nights, numerous times in limited days._ "I want this, Johnny. I want you…" He said as his voice got smaller with every word.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a correction: it should be the hollow part on the collarbone, but turns out it's not called a navel, but I thought it's navel. lmao. Sorry about that.
> 
> I'll try to update this au within the month or in Feb, who knows, but I'll try. Tyyy <3 <3


End file.
